This section introduces aspects that may be helpful in facilitating a better understanding of the inventions. Accordingly, the statements of this section are to be read in this light and are not to be understood as admissions about what is in the prior art or what is not in the prior art.
In some known tag tracking schemes, determination of a tag's position is achieved using a combination of a GPS receiver attached to the tag and a cellular transceiver for communicating the tag's location back to the network.